


Say "I love You"

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara i Himuro spędzają razem Walentynki w domu Tatsuyi. Atsushi prosi swojego chłopaka, by kochali się inaczej niż zwykle -chce, by Himuro zagrał rolę „jeźdźca”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say "I love You"

  
     - Hmm, czy Walentynki naprawdę powinny TAK wyglądać?- mruknął Himuro, patrząc sceptycznie na stertę papierków po słodkościach walającą się na stoliku i, w dużej mierze, także na podłodze.   
    Leżał właśnie bokiem na łóżku, podpierając głowę dłonią i rozglądał się po swoim pokoju. Jeszcze czterdzieści minut temu panował tu porządek i czystość, ale kiedy tylko przyszedł Murasakibara, całe pomieszczenie zostało niemalże po brzegi wypełnione słodyczami, które kupił.  
\- No przecież w Walentynki kupuje się czekoladki dla drugiej połowy, nie?- powiedział Murasakibara, leżący za nim na plecach. Zajadał się chipsami, wodząc wzrokiem po suficie.  
\- Oczywiście, ale…- Himuro zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Czy to ma sens, jeśli druga połówka nie ma nawet okazji ich spróbować?  
\- Hmm? Co mówiłeś?- zapytał Atsushi, odrzucając paczkę po chipsach na stolik nocny i przytulając się do pleców swojego chłopaka. Himuro patrzył, jak powoli zsuwa się ona na podłogę.  
\- Nic, Atsushi – westchnął, przechylając głowę, gdy Murasakibara zaczął delikatnie całować jego kark.- Już się zregenerowałeś?  
\- Mhm – wymruczał, delikatnie przygryzając płatek jego ucha.- Teraz mam ochotę na coś bardziej słonawego…  
    Tatsuya zaśmiał się lekko, obracając na plecy i pozwalając, by Murasakibara zajął się, dość dokładnie, jego ustami. Skubał je delikatnie wargami, po chwili przechodząc do głębszych pocałunków, na początku tylko ledwie trącając koniuszkiem języka jego język, później zaś śmiało wręcz penetrując jego usta. Zaczął przy tym szybciej oddychać, sięgając niecierpliwą dłonią do bokserek Himuro, które jakimś cudem wciąż miał na sobie.  
\- Kiedy się ubrałeś?- zapytał Murasakibara z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.  
\- To tylko bielizna, nie narzekaj.- Himuro uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nie mam nic przeciwko leżeniu obok ciebie całkiem nagi, ale to dość… nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiedy nagle się poruszysz, wpuszczając powietrze pod kołdrę. Dostaję gęsiej skórki i…- Himuro urwał raptownie, przygryzając wargę, gdy Murasakibara wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki i zaczął pieścić jego jądra. Najwyraźniej chłopak stracił zainteresowanie tłumaczeniem Tatsuyi.  
\- Jesteś taki ciepły, Muro-chin – wymruczał do jego ucha, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż jego powoli twardniejącego członka.- Mogę już go wziąć do ust?  
\- Uhm…- Himuro westchnął drżąco, poruszając się nerwowo na łóżku. Ułożył wygodnie głowę na miękkich, puchatych poduszkach, po czym skinął głową.  
\- Tylko nie zaglądaj~ - ostrzegł go Murasakibara, chowając się pod kołdrę.  
    Tatsuya zaśmiał się swobodnie.  
\- Możesz mówić takie rzeczy, ale nie chcesz, żebym widział, jak to robisz?  
\- Wstydzę się – burknął chłopak, podciągając kołdrę tak, by nie uniosła się wraz z jego głową.  
\- Udusisz się – westchnął Himuro cicho, czując ciepły oddech Atsushiego na swoich udach.  
    Murasakibara nie odpowiedział, chwycił delikatnie jego nogi i rozsunął nieco, by mieć lepszy dostęp do wrażliwych miejsc. Tatsuya właściwie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, nie chciał, by Atsushi widział jego zaczerwienioną twarz.  
    Naprawdę lubił, kiedy pieścił go ustami.  
    Język Atsushiego niósł ze sobą sporą ilość śliny, pozostawiając ją po obu stronach członka, kiedy ten przesuwał nim wzdłuż niego. Himuro westchnął przeciągle, wyginając biodra w jego stronę, jego podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą, temperatura rosła, nie tylko pod kołdrą.  
    Kiedy Murasakibara wsunął jego penisa do ust, Tatsuya nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Zacisnął kurczowo palce na prześcieradle, zagryzł wargę niemalże do krwi.  
\- Jak dobrze… - szepnął.  
    Atsushi nie zrozumiał, co mówił, ale był zbyt pochłonięty pieszczeniem go, by prosić o powtórzenie. Nie miał ochoty przerywać raz zaczętej czynności, zwłaszcza, że należała ona do jednej z jego ulubionych.  
    By przyspieszyć reakcje ukochanego, zaczął pomagać sobie dłońmi – jedną podtrzymywał jego członka u nasady, przesuwając nią do połowy jego długości, drugą zaś drażnił jego jądra. Ssał go dość mocno, by dodatkowo podniecić Himuro poprzez wydawane przez jego usta dźwięki. Jego osobiście nieco rozbawiały, ale akurat w tym momencie, a właściwie tego dnia, chciał ich słuchać nie raz.  
    W końcu doczekał się orgazmu swojego chłopaka, i z lubością przyjął jego spermę. Jeszcze przez chwilę ssał lekko jego czubek, poczym liznął go od nasady po koniec, aż w końcu wychynął spod pościeli, nieco czerwony na twarzy, i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Gorąco – westchnął.  
\- Mówiłem – mruknął Himuro, wycierając kciukiem jego podbródek. Atsushi odruchowo chwycił go delikatnie w zęby i zlizał spermę. Tatsuya zarumienił się na gest, pokręcił głową, znów wzdychając.  
\- Nee, Muro-chin~ - Murasakibara zaczął przymilać się do swojego chłopaka, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi.- Zróbmy to inaczej, niż zwykle.  
\- Inaczej niż zwykle?- powtórzył Himuro, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.- Chcesz zmienić pozycję, tak? Niewygodnie ci?  
\- Niee, ale chcę to zrobić inaczej.  
\- No, jak?  
\- Mm…- Murasakibara uniósł głowę i pocałował leniwie jego policzek, na długi moment wręcz opierając się o niego ustami.- Chciałbym tak, no… na jeźdźca.  
\- Na jeźdźca?!- Himuro spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.- Chcesz… żebym cię… „dosiadł”?  
\- Uhm.- Murasakibara skinął głową.- Wyobrażałem sobie, jakby to było i… spodobało mi się. Na żywo będzie jeszcze lepiej, nie?  
\- Ehm…- Tatsuya zarumienił się mocno.- Cóż, nie robiliśmy jeszcze tego w taki sposób, nie wiem, czy mi się uda…  
\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz, przecież jesteś Muro-chin. A Muro-chin potrafi dużo rzeczy, jest przystojny i seksowny.  
\- Seksowny?- Himuro uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz opisać coś takim słowem.  
\- W sumie, to tylko ciebie – mruknął Atsushi.- No bo Muro-chin jest seksowny.  
    Himuro przygryzł lekko wargę, myśląc intensywnie. Taka pozycja z pewnością będzie wyjątkowo żenująca, zwłaszcza dla niego – w końcu to on będzie musiał zadbać, żeby Murasakibarze było dobrze, w dodatku będzie zupełnie nagi i cały „na widoku”…  
\- M-mogę spróbować – westchnął w końcu.  
\- Cudownie – zamruczał Murasakibara, całując go w podziękowaniu.  
    Przewrócił się na plecy, jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą udo Tatsuyi, tym samym zmuszając go, by usiadł na nim okrakiem. Himuro, z rumianymi policzkami, opatulił się pospiesznie kołdrą, na widok który Atsushi zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- Nic nie zobaczę…- mruknął.  
\- Ja też nie widziałem – odciął się Tatsuya, przesuwając nerwowo dłonią po włosach, odgarniając je za ucho.  
\- Muro-chin, proszę~ - Murasakibara spojrzał na niego, przechylając lekko głowę.  
\- Nie patrz tak, ja też się wstydzę!  
\- Obiecuję, że następnym razem będziesz mógł patrzeć.  
\- To takie zawstydzające…- westchnął Himuro, z rezygnacją powoli zsuwając z ramion kołdrę. Odsunął ją na bok, nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka.- Mam zamiar cię zabić, kiedy już skończymy.  
\- W Walentynki?  
\- No dobrze, poczekam do jutra.  
    Murasakibara uśmiechnął się do niego, zginając nogi w kolanach. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i sięgnął dłonią po oliwkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym. Wylał odrobinę na dłoń, po czym uniósł się lekko, sięgając do pulsującej dziurki Himuro. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, wbijając palce w jego ramiona i czekając, aż Atsushi skończy go nawilżać. Przymknął oczy, starając się rozluźnić, gdy grube palce penetrowały jego wnętrze. Nie musieli długo czekać na efekt, w końcu nie dalej jak dwadzieścia minut temu kochali się po raz pierwszy tego dnia.  
\- Już…- westchnął Atsushi.  
    Tatsuya sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa i chwycił go, naprowadzając na otwór. Zagryzł wargę, powoli się na niego opuszczając, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia wypełnienia. Chociaż byli ze sobą dość długo, nadal ciężko było mu przyzwyczaić się do jego rozmiaru. Ale czego się można było spodziewać, skoro chłopak miał prawie 210 centymetrów wzrostu, był barczysty i umięśniony…  
    Himuro jęknął, kiedy nabił się do końca. Jego nogi trzęsły się nieznacznie, z czego właściwie był zadowolony – spodziewał się raczej, że w ogóle nie będzie w stanie się utrzymać.   
    Murasakibara przygryzł wargę, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Tatsuyi. Patrzył, zauroczony, jak chłopak nieśmiało zaczyna unosić się i opadać w równym tempie. Nie wiedział, co jest bardziej godne uwagi: widok jego zarumienionej twarzy o błyszczących oczach, czy ich połączonych ciał.   
    Uczucie było równie cudowne, jak przy każdej innej pozycji, ale Atsushi czerpał mnóstwo dodatkowych przyjemności z tego momentu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział Himuro w całej okazałości, z tak bliska.  
    Tatsuya oparł dłonie o jego klatkę piersiową, nie do końca wiedząc, czy tak będzie mu wygodniej, jednak trzymanie rąk z tyłu i wypinanie się w kierunku Murasakibary wydawało mu się żenujące. Poruszał się w równym tempie, nasłuchując cichych jęków Murasakibary, wciąż nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Muro-chin…- szepnął Murasakibara.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Muro-chin…  
    Himuro przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na twarz swojego chłopaka. Ten widok nieco go zaskoczył. Murasakibara wpatrywał się w ich złączone ciała zamglonymi oczami, usta miał lekko rozchylone, oddychał głośno, nierównomiernie. Jego klatka piersiowa opadała i wznosiła się szybko.  
    Tatsuya westchnął cicho, zaciskając ścianki odbytu. Nachylił się, opierając dłonie po bokach Murasakibary i pocałował go namiętnie, zamykając oczy.  
    I wtedy Atsushi jakby dostał szału. Wpił się zachłannie w usta Himuro, chwycił go za pośladki i ścisnął mocno, uderzył jeden z nich. Tatsuya krzyknął cicho, z zaskoczenia, ale Murasakibara nawet się tym nie przejął. Uniósł jego biodra i sam zaczął się w nim poruszać, szybko, z mocą.  
    Pokój Himuro zaczęły wypełniać głośne jęki obu chłopaków. Czarnowłosy ledwie trzymał się na nogach, nawet jeśli podtrzymywał go Murasakibara, Atsushi zaś, sapiąc głośno i pojękując, uniósł lekko głowę, wpatrując się w swojego penisa.  
\- Boże, Atsushi…- jęknął Himuro, czując, jak chłopak drażni jego czuły punkt.  
\- Zaraz… skończę…- mruknął ten, w ostatnim momencie przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej, aż doszedł z jękiem, spuszczając się obficie we wnętrzu Tatsuyi.  
    Kiedy wysunął się z niego powoli, sperma wypłynęła z jego odbytu, spływając po penisie Atsushiego. Himuro opadł bez sił na łóżko, zapominając o poprzednim zawstydzeniu, zrzucił nogą kołdrę – było mu gorąco i duszno, potrzebował teraz powietrza, najlepiej chłodnego i rześkiego.  
\- Gorąco – westchnął Atsushi.- Otworzyć okno?  
\- Przeziębimy się.- Himuro pokręcił głową.- Poczekajmy, zaraz nam minie.  
\- Było super – wymruczał Murasakibara, przeciągając się leniwie i przytulając do Tatsuyi.- Zrobimy to jeszcze dzisiaj, Muro-chin? Na jeźdźca?  
\- Hmm, czemu nie.- Tatsuya uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nie było tak źle, chyba się przełamię. Ale najpierw zrobisz mi dobrze ustami i pozwolisz, żebym się temu przyglądał.  
\- Uh… no dobrze…  
\- I też będziesz na mnie patrzył – dodał po chwili.  
\- Niech będzie – mruknął Murasakibara.- Muro-chin?  
\- Tak, Atsushi?  
\- Powiedz „kocham cię”.  
\- Say „I love you”.  
\- Nie, tylko „kocham cię”, bez „powiedz”.  
\- No, just „I love you”, without „say”.  
\- Robisz to specjalnie – burknął Murasakibara, szczypiąc go lekko w bok, na co Tatsuya roześmiał się wesoło.  
\- I love you, Atsushi.  
    Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.  
\- I love you too.   
  
  



End file.
